


【亨超本蝙】命中错定

by Juluuu



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juluuu/pseuds/Juluuu
Summary: *abo，超A蝙B，小年轻恋爱故事。*分级：nc17*警告⚠️：①精神泥塑文学，乖巧纯情小学妹亨超X校霸大姐姐本蝙。在床上都会哭的XD。②布鲁斯父母双全，所以严格意义上不是超蝙只是克布。③十五岁克拉克X十六岁布鲁斯，但他们的某些行为在这个ABO世界观下是合理的。④有愿打愿挨的校园欺凌情节。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 11





	【亨超本蝙】命中错定

**Author's Note:**

> *abo，超A蝙B，小年轻恋爱故事。  
> *分级：nc17  
> *警告⚠️：  
> ①精神泥塑文学，乖巧纯情小学妹亨超X校霸大姐姐本蝙。在床上都会哭的XD。  
> ②布鲁斯父母双全，所以严格意义上不是超蝙只是克布。  
> ③十五岁克拉克X十六岁布鲁斯，但他们的某些行为在这个ABO世界观下是合理的。  
> ④有愿打愿挨的校园欺凌情节。

1  
刚到九月，正午时分太阳还烈着，在室外呆的久了阳光燎得人皮肤发痛，但斯莫维尔高中门口乌泱泱站了一片人，愣是陪着面带不虞的小韦恩先生杵在这日头底下，在场的都是人精，撑着挨会热也不愿做先开口劝的那个，生怕这心里憋着气的大少爷记恨。

布鲁斯盯了校门口的牌子走神了半天，身上黏黏糊糊地也起了一层汗，他一想到要在堪萨斯呆是三个月就心生烦躁——他回去之后还不知道要怎么被瑞秋取笑呢，干脆也不理那群不知道在打什么哑谜的家伙，一甩手直接进了学校大门。

不就是堪萨斯，不就是劳什子的肯特，不就是那个配种系统出bug把他一个Beta匹配成了一个男性Alpha的最佳伴侣——呸，布鲁斯在心里骂了一声，谁都知道Beta男性的受孕率是零，但按规定他还不得不因为这场乌龙闹剧，来堪萨斯和他姓肯特的“系统默认未婚夫”强制相处上三个月，只有三个月结束后两人共同拒绝缔结婚姻他才可以返回哥谭。

至于为什么是布鲁斯大老远赶来堪萨斯而不是对方前往哥谭——韦恩家再有钱有势也改变不了布鲁斯是个Beta的现实。数量稀少的Alpha群体依然是社会的主宰和柔弱Omega的依靠，所以Alpha迁就匹配对象去往对方身边的情况很少发生，而更不起眼的Beta当然更不会受到任何优待。

当然，韦恩家不是没有质疑过系统匹配出了问题，但重新鉴定需要双方共同申请，但布鲁斯的匹配对象却古怪地一直没有给出答复，就好像他们家Alpha儿子娶个不能生的Beta丝毫不要紧似的。

后来韦恩夫妇不提，布鲁斯倒也有了几分猜测——恐怕是因为韦恩家有钱。现在他来都来了，总不能让自己这三个月白白耗在这，既然那个叫克拉克·肯特的家伙喜欢钱，布鲁斯也有办法让这财迷Alpha看见钱就后悔。

2  
其实布鲁斯骂这匹配系统是“配种系统”也不是完全没道理，前些年AO人口数量不断减少，政府便假惺惺地弄了这个匹配政策出来，美其名曰是让命中注定的AO双方更方便地认识彼此。

但这政策落实下来却阴得很：让十六岁正值青春期血气方刚的AO呆在同一屋檐下亲密相处？要知道三个月里Omega发情期都得捱三回，Alpha再来一回，万一一个不小心擦枪走火——恭喜，您找到了此生的命中注定，同时为我国AO性别生育率贡献了一份力量。

好在布鲁斯不是Omega，倒也没什么发情期的麻烦，而Alpha发情是需要Omega信息素的诱导的，倘若那个肯特财迷到能对着美金的味道发情，那布鲁斯首先敬他是条汉子。

胡思乱想着晃进了教学楼，早有献殷勤的家伙给布鲁斯指明了教室的方向，后者踏进门口时吹了声口哨，手插在裤兜里晃悠到讲台上站定，几声惊呼从教室四处传来，于是布鲁斯歪歪头，娴熟地冲台下抛了几个wink。

“布鲁斯·韦恩。没错，我就是你们想的那个，要在这里呆三个月的Beta倒霉蛋。”英俊的小韦恩先生讲了句俏皮话，满意地听到不大的教室一瞬间被笑声淹没，“那么谁是克拉克·肯特，嗯？不得不说，你似乎很满意我是个有钱Beta，这倒让我有点受宠若惊呢？”

笑声又响起来了，与此同时，男孩女孩们的视线也不约而同地汇集在了一处。教室的角落里，一个穿着格子衬衣的男孩慌忙站起身，结果砰的一声撞到了椅子，又手忙脚乱地去扶。

“布……布鲁斯，”一头黑色卷发的男孩结结巴巴地开口，脸颊不知道是因为刚刚的出糗还是他匹配对象的英俊而泛着红，“认识你很高兴！我是克拉克，克拉克·肯特。”

第一次见到克拉克的布鲁斯倒是也愣了下。这个年轻Alpha有一双好看得过了分的蓝眼睛，语言很难描述那是种多么美妙的蓝色，如果非得说，那么就像是某种比天空更广袤的存在。除此之外，肯特还有着一张对于Alpha来说过于柔和精致的脸，而且这小家伙看起来比自己还矮一点，布鲁斯走到他对面，皱着眉打量了对方一阵子，才哼笑一声开了口，“叫我韦恩，肯特。托你的福我要在这里呆三个月了，不过好在我有信心和这里所有的人——除了你——都相处愉快。”

好吧，这是布鲁斯对着克拉克这张脸——和他想象中的粗俗Alpha差了十万八千里，甚至还蛮符合他喜欢的男性Omega类型的脸能说出来的最凶的话了。

瞧着小家伙——肯特迅速地涨红了脸说不出话来，布鲁斯因为对方拒绝配合进行二次匹配，而一直压抑在心里的那口气倒是散了一大半去。

3  
布鲁斯果然和所有人都相处得很好。

Beta的性别劣势到了这个英俊男孩身上反而成了天然优势，Alpha们朝他献殷勤，Omega们对他暗送秋波，Beta们更是借着表达布鲁斯的遭遇的忿忿不平，几乎一整天都围在他身边。

孤零零站在走廊储物柜前收拾书包的克拉克叹了口气，装作没注意到身后大块头的Alpha故意蹭过来的动作，在对方撞上来的时候兢兢业业地往前一扑，滑稽地一头栽进柜子里。

这是在今天他的匹配对象讽刺了他一通后，克拉克第四次遭到打击报复了，而这一切的始作俑者——也是让克拉克不得不在这里等着的人，也终于拎着书包懒洋洋地出了教室，对着他的窘态哼笑了声。

“肯特，你是打算睡在柜子里？麻烦先把宿舍的钥匙给我？”布鲁斯抱着手臂站在一旁，冷眼瞧着克拉克像个鸵鸟一样把脑袋从柜子里拔出来。

也许这小家伙没那么招人讨厌，但一想到接下来自己不得不和对方尴尬地共享同一个宿舍房间，布鲁斯就实在挤不出来什么好脸色

两人一路无话，布鲁斯也正好乐得清净。但混合宿舍公寓里除了他们这种强制相处的匹配者，还有不少是已经结合的伴侣，这些热情纯朴的堪萨斯人见到来了对“新人”总要打声招呼，布鲁斯不肯理睬他们，因此走在前面的克拉克不得不挂着真诚的笑容同他们寒暄，同时用奔波了一天太过疲惫的借口把布鲁斯的冷漠遮掩过去。

但也许是布鲁斯表现的冷落实在太明显，他们刚刚告辞了那群人，就已经有人按捺不住在背后嘟囔了起来，用的还是恰好能灌进他们耳朵里的音量：“那个A英俊是英俊，但对他的O也太不上心了吧，可不是什么值得托付终身的好Alpha。”

布鲁斯愣了一下才意识到对方口中的渣A指的是自己。这让他扑哧一声笑了出来，倒也没想过折返回去反驳那人，走在前头的克拉克听见他笑，下意识扭头瞧了他一眼，又怕他生气似的立即转了回去。

肯特这小子耳朵尖红彤彤的样子倒是真挺像个Omega了，布鲁斯想着，捉弄人的心思一下子冒出了头。他吹了声口哨，长腿一迈就把两人间那点微妙的距离消除掉了，伸手就去揽克拉克的腰，把流氓Alpha调戏人的架势做了个十成十。被人这样对待，对自尊自傲的Alpha来说算得上是侮辱了，但布鲁斯可不怕克拉克跟他动拳头，他正愁没什么理由能早点离开这个鬼地方，真打一架也是遂了他的意。

但布鲁斯也没料到，被他圈着腰往怀里带的Alpha不但没有发怒，还瞪着蓝眼睛傻乎乎地瞧他，真露出一副被调戏了纯情又不知所措的样子，布鲁斯尴尬地和克拉克对视了半分钟，后者才意识到什么似的，像个被揪尾巴的兔子一样挣开布鲁斯的手窜出了几米远。

布鲁斯还能闻到这短短半分钟里克拉克沾在他身上的信息素味道，对个Alpha来说似乎有点太甜又太浓了，像是某种水果……甜橘子？瞧着前方赌气一般梗着脖子往前走的小家伙的卷发，布鲁斯捻了捻手指似乎若有所思。

克拉克下一次同布鲁斯讲话，已经是两人顺利进入宿舍房间后的事情了。奔波了一天的布鲁斯毫无形象地把自己摔进套间客厅柔软的沙发里，而克拉克就站在他背后，冷不丁地开了口。

“我还欠你一个道歉，韦恩。”这次小镇男孩讲话的口吻倒是意外的冷静成熟，就好像他已经在脑子里演练过不知道多少遍了似的，“我知道你不喜欢我，也知道道歉没有用，所以强制相处期结束我会和你一起提交拒绝申请，这三个月里我会尽量少和你接触。我很抱歉影响到你的生活。”

一番话说完，克拉克也不待布鲁斯回答，直接扭头进了其中一间大概是卧室的房间关上了门。布鲁斯被他这自说自话的样子激得心里一阵窝火，但那个匪夷所思的念头又一个劲地在他的脑子里跳起来了：

既然不是为了他和他的钱，肯特到底为什么要拒绝二次鉴定——这小家伙该不会真是个伪装身份的Omega吧？

但管他是A是O，就算这肯特是个外星人又和他有什么关系，经历了一天的颠簸奔波现在布鲁斯只想放空自己，彻底休息一会。他懒得收拾房间，干脆就蜷着腿倒在了柔软的沙发上，不一会就因为疲惫睡了过去。

克拉克房间的门咔哒一声开了。

大男孩手里拎着一条厚毛毯，走路几乎没有声音，但看着长手长脚的Beta蜷缩在沙发上委委屈屈的样子，又犹豫了起来。踌躇了几秒，克拉克叹了口气，弯下腰轻轻把毛毯裹在布鲁斯身上，然后小心翼翼——又轻轻松松地——地把对方带毯子一起抱了起来，走进了属于布鲁斯的那间卧室。

和布鲁斯想的不一样，这房间里到处都打扫收拾过了，各种用具一应俱全——都是崭新的。克拉克轻轻把怀里的人放在蓬松的床褥上，又蹲下身替对方除去了鞋袜。床上的人半梦半醒间咕哝了一句，拽着毯子侧过身又睡熟了。

“晚安，坏脾气的家伙。”克拉克轻声说。

4  
第二天布鲁斯醒来的时候，对自己睡在床上这件事并不感到意外，只要肯特这小子还有良心，就显然不会放任住在一个屋檐下的室友睡在沙发上不管。

他隐约能听见卧室外窸窸窣窣的响声，不算吵，显然克拉克已经起了，正在外面不知道忙些什么。布鲁斯已经没了睡意，但他并也懒得起床和他关系紧张的小镇室友来场尴尬的面对面，于是他一边动手把身上压得皱皱巴巴的衣服脱下来丢在床下，一边无聊地开始打量他的新卧室，从窗台上的塑料花瓶到他身上裹着的颜色土气的红毯子——眼光挑剔的韦恩大少爷忍不住捂住了眼睛。

好在在避免和对方相处这件事情上，克拉克似乎和布鲁斯已经达成了一致，小镇男孩很快就离开了宿舍，走之前还特意敲了两声布鲁斯的卧室门，就好像知道他正等得百无聊赖似的。

布鲁斯哼了一声，对方一走就从床上跳起来，衣服也懒得套，从行李里抓了条毛巾就开门走向了浴室。几分钟后，擦着头发的布鲁斯在桌子上收获了室友留给他的早餐，盘子里的煎蛋和培根已经冷掉了，但另一份扣了盖子的饭菜还温热着，看起来也丰盛得多，于是布鲁斯假装没有看见厨房里的微波炉，果断抛弃了前者。好吧，饥肠辘辘的布鲁斯最后还是没忍住对卖相很好的太阳蛋下了手——小家伙的手艺出乎意料的好，虽然离阿福还差的远。

直到中午——跟着克拉克听了两节令人昏昏欲睡的中世纪史后——大家纷纷拿出餐盒准备填填肚子也补补脑子，布鲁斯才意识到他早晨吃掉的其实是克拉克给他准备的午餐。

有细心的Beta姑娘凑过来问布鲁斯是不是不知道要带午餐，还顺带剜了一旁无辜得就像窗外的梧桐树一样的克拉克一眼，克拉克老老实实地挨了几个眼刀子，脑袋里还转着明天早上得给韦恩写张纸条的念头，却冷不丁听见这大少爷开口喊了自己的名字。

“喂，肯特。”布鲁斯今天第一次正眼瞧克拉克，后者明明就坐在他身边却一直被他当空气忽视，“午餐？拿来？”棕眼睛的男孩歪着头，自以为摆出一副理所当然的恶霸口吻，但被他那双漂亮眼睛盯着的克拉克却只觉得自己的心脏漏跳了一拍。

克拉克几乎是慌张地把自己的食盒塞进布鲁斯手里，后者似乎没有料到这场“霸凌”有这么容易，业务不熟练的新任校霸布鲁斯愣了一下才后知后觉地冲克拉克露出挑衅的笑容，这似乎起了些作用，因为后者，紧紧抿着唇沉默了一会，突然站起身做出了被欺凌的正常反应——他冲出了教室。

克拉克直到跑出教学楼，才觉得自己在布鲁斯的信息素的围绕中涨得嗡嗡响的脑袋轻松了些许。人类认为Beta没有信息素，因为他们闻不到，但作为氪星人的克拉克拥有超级嗅觉，他清清楚楚地知道在布鲁斯装作凶巴巴抢他的午饭的时候，Beta的信息素是如何无意识地、甜蜜地缠着他撒娇讨好……

更别提他们之间还有高匹配度的加成，克拉克是真的对布鲁斯的通过信息素表达出来的要求一点点抵抗能力都没有，他能按捺住自己迫不及待想冲出来摇尾巴和给自己的领地留下记号的Alpha本能就已经很不容易了。

好吧，其实克拉克没按捺住，所以他落荒而逃了。徒留一个被他的信息素沾了一身，却因为是Beta的缘故只能闻到屋子里柑橘信息素的甜味突然浓了些，却对其中的传达的情绪毫不知情，只觉得对方是受了气才控制不住信息素，所以还有些得意地吃着他那份午饭的布鲁斯，和一群发现了这一点但面面相觑不知道该怎么开口提醒的AO同学。

……肯特这小子似乎不是因为钱才“满意”身为Beta的布鲁斯·韦恩的？这家伙Alpha信息素里的爱慕和占有欲闻起来都快溢出来了！但是看起来布鲁斯似乎……误会了肯特的一片真心？

但无论如何，肯特你一个快发情期的Alpha能不能喷点气味抑制剂啊！

5  
但不管别人怎么想，布鲁斯倒是从逗弄小镇男孩这件事里发现了些新乐趣，他几乎是恶趣味地在把克拉克当成空气清新剂用了，毕竟对方情绪波动然后漏出的甜橘子味道总能让布鲁斯从生理到心理都很愉快。

于是布鲁斯在扮演恶霸角色来欺负他可怜的Alpha匹配者这件事上乐此不疲，包括但不限于抢午餐、走路故意撞对方肩膀、抽烟的时候借着身高优势把对方逼到墙角朝小家伙的漂亮脸蛋吐烟圈、在太阳特别毒辣的正午强迫对方去跑腿给全班买冷饮。每到这种时候，克拉克的反应落在布鲁斯眼里就像只受了惊吓的小动物，满头小卷毛都了无生机的耷拉着，实在被逼急了还会气得眼角泛红。

不知道为什么，布鲁斯倒有点可惜这场欺凌只能点到为止——倘若那双蓝眼睛真掉下眼泪来，应该也好看的不像话吧。

但布鲁斯真的能保证他那时只是随便想想，并不意味着他真的有什么奇怪的爱好或者性癖，或者是真的想把这想法付诸实践，他发誓。

但如果不是多喝了那几瓶该死的酒，布鲁斯绝不会像现在这样，受着宿醉的头疼折磨，还要面对比宿醉更让他头疼的事情——衣衫不整睡在他床上的克拉克·肯特。

倘若不是布鲁斯的记忆出了问题，昨晚他似乎真的把克拉克按在床上，醉醺醺地做了些糟糕事，最后真的把小家伙……弄哭了。

这还要从昨天的派对说起。

周五的夜晚总是浮着些躁动的气息，在校园里这群半大小子身上体现的尤为明显，男孩女孩们随便寻了个由头——譬如布鲁斯即将度过他在斯莫维尔的第一个周末，便兴冲冲地计划出了一场欢迎派对。

虽然这派对粗糙了些也简陋了些，但有了拜托家里哥哥偷渡来的几箱啤酒，就足够这些还没到法定饮酒年龄的小少年狂欢半夜的了。布鲁斯虽然比他们大了一岁，但也不过是个未成年的大男孩罢了，在哥谭时父母和阿福又对他管束严格，面对没怎么沾过的酒精也难免有些跃跃欲试。

酒能不能解愁布鲁斯不知道，但喝到一半只觉得这玩意又苦又上头的韦恩大少爷倒是忍不住委屈了起来，满脑子都是到底凭什么他得因为肯特那家伙离开家三个月，在家时他总故意嫌弃母亲烤蛋糕的手艺不行，现在却好想吃她做的蛋糕，或者其他任何什么东西都好。

布鲁斯越想越难过，忽然一眼瞥见罪魁祸首正窝在角落里不知道做些什么，气愤地拎着酒瓶就要去和肯特拼酒，克拉克一开始是拒绝喝酒的，但布鲁斯指着对方的鼻子说了些发泄的醉话胡话或者真心话，Alpha反而抿着唇答应了。

布鲁斯不记得他们最后喝了多少，他似乎在派对上睡了会，醒来发现自己伏在克拉克的背上，似乎正在往宿舍去。 他醉得都不知道自己在哪了，只觉得面前人衣领里漏出的味道很好闻，比他衣服上的酒臭味好闻一百倍，就忍不住下意识拿鼻尖去蹭克拉克的脖颈。

克拉克把布鲁斯塞进浴室时后者勉强清醒了些，强撑着洗漱完然后歪歪扭扭地拐进自己卧室。一直悄悄用超级听力——他不敢用X视线——关注着浴室里情况的克拉克终于松了一口气，看布鲁斯关了门就拿了睡袍进了浴室。

但克拉克没料到一处浴室门他就遇上了突然袭击，喝醉后眼神异常柔软的韦恩少爷显然酒劲又上来了，脚步踉踉跄跄却紧紧拽着他的腰带不撒手，心上人几乎算得上邀请的动作让纯情的小镇男孩的脑袋嗡得一声响，被对方轻轻松松拽进了卧室。

两人一起跌在床上，这下布鲁斯的脑袋更加晕晕乎乎了，他盯着克拉克涨红的脸瞧了一会，视线逡巡过那藏着星星的蓝眼睛和看起来饱满柔软的嘴唇，突然歪头笑了起来。

“小家伙，你真的是个Alpha吗？”

“当，当然……”被这突如其来的亲昵弄得结结巴巴的克拉克回答道。

但布鲁斯根本没在意他在说什么，他整个人都被对方说话时嘴唇的开阖，以及偶尔露出的一点虎牙尖尖迷住了，“我不相信，你太好看啦，”英俊的Beta宣称道，“我要——亲自检查一下。”

克拉克还没听懂到他话中的意思，布鲁斯已经慢吞吞地撑起身，手臂一揽把对方禁锢在了身下。他忍不住吻了吻Alpha迷惘的眼睛，然后一只手轻松地挑开了克拉克的浴袍，捉住了对方半勃的阴茎。

布鲁斯听见克拉克似乎强行吞下了一声惊叫，那根颇有分量的老二迅速在他手心里膨胀变硬了，让布鲁斯缓慢旋转的大脑里忍不住生出几分得意。

“韦韦韦韦韦恩！你你你你要做什么！”克拉克终于找回了他的唇舌的控制权。

布鲁斯眨眨眼，似乎在思考对方的话，“我说，小家伙，我不相信你是个Alpha，所以我要验证一下。”他贴着克拉克的耳朵慢吞吞地讲，“你成结给我看，我才能确定你是个Alpha呀。”

克拉克还想挣扎着起身，却被布鲁斯一眼瞪了回去，“不许动！”处于上位的Beta干脆坐在了克拉克大腿上，凶巴巴地吼他，“乖乖躺着不许动！”

布鲁斯再次捉着克拉克的阴茎动作起来的时候，后者只能不知所措地攥紧了床单，他的Beta——他的布鲁斯坐在他身上，而他正操着对方的手掌，克拉克只在青春期最难以启齿的梦境里见过这么疯狂的场景，他就快要控制不住去碰触布鲁斯了，但对方的信息素包裹着他，清清楚楚地传达着“不许动”的压力而非缱绻爱意，所以克拉克只能捏紧手指，拼命假装它们扣在身上人的腰臀上。

布鲁斯注意到那双漂亮眼睛如他所愿变得湿漉漉起来的时候，还安抚性地吻了吻克拉克的唇角，后者只是愣了一下就失去了贴上对方薄的有些冷酷的唇的权力，这短暂的亲密在这场荒诞又激烈的性事中似乎只算得上个无足轻重的小插曲，克拉克只能无助地任由那柔软的触感被潮水般的快感冲刷掉最后一点痕迹。

这既是无上享受又是无边酷刑的折磨没有持续太久，还是个毛头小子的克拉克也没办法在布鲁斯手里坚持太久，快感从柔软的手指落在克拉克被精心照顾的阴茎上，在他几乎停止运转的的大脑里炸出一片又一片让他头皮发麻的光，又悄悄落进他莫名盈满了酸苦的内心深处去。

克拉克盯着布鲁斯柔软甜蜜的棕色眼睛，在对方的手心里成了结，弄得Beta的双手和胸前一片狼藉。他刚从高潮的余韵里缓过来，就慌里慌张地伸手去擦，没料到对方直勾勾地瞧着他尚未消下去的结，突然开了口。

“小家伙，你还真是个Alpha啊……真遗憾。”

布鲁斯记忆里的蓝眼睛眨了眨，不知怎么的就掉了眼泪。

6  
克拉克醒来的时候，布鲁斯还是怂巴巴地选择了装睡，他几乎是屏着呼吸听着身侧人起身和整理衣服的布料摩擦声、轻手轻脚地穿过房间的脚步声、扭动卧室门锁的咔哒声，以及隔着门板依然固执地落进布鲁斯耳朵里的、在厨房忙活早餐的声音。

如今一丝睡意也无的布鲁斯这边刚把这恼人的煎油的滋滋声从脑袋里驱逐出去，昨晚酒醉后那些荒唐的、令他招架不住的桃色场景又叫嚣了起来——他骑在肯特大腿上，俯身用嘴巴去咬开对方的衬衣扣子，被酒精搞的脑袋晕乎乎七荤八素的布鲁斯觉得小家伙尝起来像颗甜橘子。也许这时Alpha在哀求他停下，也许Alpha只是喘息着把自己送到他手心里，布鲁斯记不得了，刻在他记忆里的最后一副画面是他居高临下俯视着衣裤都被他解了一半，睫毛抖动着，湿漉漉的浅色眼睛里写满茫然无措和难抑情欲的肯特。这场景比他见识过的一切都更美更惊心动魄，于是布鲁斯情不自禁地吻了对方，俯下身却胆怯，只敢把亲吻落在男孩唇角。

停——打住！布鲁斯烦躁地抓了把睡乱的短发，只觉得整个人都要被懊丧和羞耻撑爆了，他忍不住裹着被子泄愤般地滚了圈，却恰好撞进了克拉克睡过的位置，像只呆头呆脑冲进陷阱的兔子——他简直被对方留下的信息素甜得脑子一懵。回过神来，布鲁斯抽抽鼻子却没有动作，只是默默把自己往被子里缩了缩。

这天出门时他第一次把克拉克准备的午餐食盒塞进了书包。Alpha还贴心地在桌面的显眼位置上放了个小瓶子——AO常备的气味阻隔剂，当然，布鲁斯作为一个彻头彻尾的Beta的确真的没需要过这个。

布鲁斯知道克拉克为什么给他留下阻隔剂，即使Beta的嗅觉较其他性别来说更迟钝，但克拉克的信息素味道过于固执地黏在他的皮肤上，太浓烈又太难以忽视了，惹得他从耳根到心脏都一阵阵发烫。这瓶阻隔剂算是解了他的燃眉之急，不单单指布鲁斯没法和其他人解释他为什么闻起来简直像被Alpha操透了似的，也让他终于能够把自己从这令人心神不宁的味道里彻底拔了出来。

但气味阻隔剂似乎把布鲁斯的食欲也一起消除了，他一向胃口很好，也不挑嘴，父亲一时兴起下厨做的味道古怪的饭菜都能捧场吃上几口，今天却实打实地体会到了什么叫味同嚼蜡。可这糟糕的一天才刚刚开始，只是想到这个布鲁斯就觉得自己的脑袋更疼了。

好在这天接下来的一切还算顺利，像往常一样，布鲁斯身边故意来搭话献殷勤的男孩女孩不断，而克拉克依然在一旁沉默着做他孤零零的壁花。

这些日子相处下来，布鲁斯也把他的匹配对象了解了七七八八，克拉克如今受到的加倍排挤大部分是托他初来时那番尖锐讨伐的福，在这之前，克拉克需要面对的最严重情况， 也不过是忍受那些大块头男孩小团体针对他相貌、信息素味道或者性格实在不够Alpha——克拉克居然不参加橄榄球训练——的语言讽刺罢了。

布鲁斯也不知道自己为什么要想这些，他故意不瞧那男孩，不拿他取乐，也闻不到他的味道，脑子里却忍不住一直转着他的事情。

“怎么？吵架了？”恰好有布鲁斯近日新交的友人经过，对方揶揄地拿肩膀撞他，只是随口一句玩笑话，却恰好踩上了这炸毛猫咪的尾巴，“怎么还用了阻隔剂？”

“当然，当然是为了去掉些味道，难不成你喜欢被讨厌的味道黏着？”布鲁斯口不择言——他只是太慌乱了，他发誓。

他忍不住偷偷瞟了一眼他的Alpha匹配者，克拉克正垂着头做课程作业，笔尖划过纸张发出流畅悦耳的沙沙声，似乎根本没听到布鲁斯说了什么伤人的话。

但布鲁斯依然懊悔。这次总归是他喝醉了酒冒犯了别人，是他做错了事情，他却还自私地只想着撇清，这是在违背韦恩夫妇一直教导他的为人道理。他就像个吹涨的气球，突然被自己的针扎泄了气，那些因为被迫来到堪萨斯而产生的暴躁愤怒都漏了个精光，这些日子里同克拉克相处的细节又浮了起来，小镇男孩的温和忍让像张网，缠得布鲁斯羞愧难当。

也许我应该跟他道歉，不，我必须同他道歉。布鲁斯暗暗下定决心。

7  
布鲁斯本想回到公寓后再同克拉克道歉的，这毕竟也不是什么方便公开谈论的事，而不论他愿不愿意承认，克拉克的确在——比之前更刻意地——躲着他。

这无可厚非，布鲁斯喝醉发的这场酒疯要落在任何一个Omega头上，他今天就该被停学起诉了。但也绝不意味着受害对象是个Alpha就万事大吉了，那可是群把自尊看得比性命还重的家伙，正常Alpha遇到这种事情——事实上，他们的尊严绝不会允许被Beta欺侮的事情在自己身上发生——绝对是要动拳头拼命的。

但布鲁斯现在好好端端地坐在教室里，书包里甚至还装着受害对象给他准备的食盒。

绝不仅仅是因为被欺负的男孩是总是好脾气能忍耐的克拉克，绝不仅仅是因为克拉克还在为害他来到小镇的事情而自责。布鲁斯没法欺骗自己了，那小家伙喜欢他，昨晚那双惊慌的蓝眼睛一点秘密都藏不住。

那他喜欢克拉克·肯特吗，布鲁斯揉了揉依然胀痛的额角，忍不住叹了口气。

打小布鲁斯就受到韦恩夫妇温和又不失严厉的教育，待人接物都有绅士得很，在堪萨斯面对克拉克时展露的一副恶霸派头，只是因为心有不忿，才故意装来让对方不痛快的。小小的报复而已，什么能做什么不能布鲁斯还是有数的，换句话说，倘若他真讨厌一个人，他喝得再醉也万万不会欺负到床上去。

布鲁斯知道自己的答案，所以他得和小家伙好好地道个歉，兴许还能再真诚恳切地谈谈。

然而克拉克没有给布鲁斯这个机会，后者在两人共用的客厅里等了半天，没料到等来的却是陌生同学捎来的口信——克拉克申请暂时搬出了公寓。

更讽刺的是，布鲁斯的Alpha匹配者还贴心地告知他，搬离二人公寓的申请理由是自己的身体状况问题，因为有校医开具的证明，所以这样做不会延长布鲁斯在堪萨斯的停留时间，也不会影响他们之后解除匹配关系。

布鲁斯礼貌地送走了好心的陌生同学，关上门以后却气呼呼地径直把自己摔在了卧室里的大床上。

“好样的，克拉克·肯特。”布鲁斯盯着天花板喃喃自语，屋子里小家伙的味道还没散尽，但对方似乎已经生气到要和他划清界限了。“我总能抓到你的，走着瞧。”

克拉克最终被布鲁斯在路上截住这件事，确切地说，要怪只能怪他自己。他本该在注意到对方的第一时间就扭头就走，管那个韦恩是不是曲着长腿坐在操场的平衡木上闷头抽烟，管那个韦恩是不是正皱着眉垂着眼睛看上去脆弱无比却还是好看得要命。克拉克本该扭头就走，而不是忍不住停下脚步偷偷多瞧了两眼。

于是布鲁斯一转脸，就和让他如今最头疼的小家伙一脸懵逼地四目相对了。山不就我，我便就山，如今山送上门来了布鲁斯也不能让对方跑了。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯蓦地站起身，抢在小家伙反应过来之前先喊住了对方，他本想直接走过去，犹豫了下还是先碾掉了香烟丢进垃圾桶，才迈开长腿走到克拉克面前。

克拉克只是沉默着望着布鲁斯走到面前。

“我……我要和你道歉，克拉克。”现在布鲁斯控制不住地开始紧张起来了，“我为我喝醉的那天，不，我为我来到斯莫维尔之后做的一切糟糕事情道歉！”

“我真的没有责怪你的意思，韦恩。”克拉克摇摇头，冲着布鲁斯笑了笑，那笑脸温和、客气又十足疏离。“如果你是在介意我搬出来的事情……是我最近不适合和你继续住在一起了。”

布鲁斯抿紧了嘴唇，他不知道该如何形容现在的感受——他面前的克拉克·肯特就像个陌生人，或者克拉克面对着他仿佛面对一个陌生人，连刚刚那个会远远瞧着他发呆的克拉克似乎也被面前这个年轻人藏得严严实实的了。

“我说，对不起。”布鲁斯赌气般地重复。

“真的没关系。”克拉克故意做出一副哭笑不得的滑稽样子。

“是吗？”深深吸了一口气，布鲁斯挤出来一个笑容，“既然这样，那你搬回公寓来？”

克拉克脸上的笑意一点一点消散掉了。

“别这样，好吗？算我求你。”

话说到这个份上，不管是出自体谅还是赌气，布鲁斯也只能决定尊重克拉克的意愿，不去打扰对方的生活。

如果不是三天后，Alpha连上课都缺了席的话。布鲁斯盯着右手边的空桌椅纠结了半晌，曾经被他当成借口忽视的克拉克的“身体状况问题”搅得他脑子里一团糟。

或者布鲁斯可以去校医那里问问克拉克的情况……以一个朋友的身份。

“你是肯特的朋友？”医生倒没怀疑布鲁斯的借口，翻找出了一份诊疗记录递给了布鲁斯。

【……患者症状符合Alpha发情初期表现，自述面对匹配对象出现强烈性冲动……为保护对方人身安全，主动请求暂时搬离公寓。】

见布鲁斯似乎在发怔，医生叹了口气继续说。“如果你是正在照料他的朋友，最好替他联系一下他的匹配Omega，拜托对方来我这边采集一点信息素，肯特这孩子脸皮薄又倔，但没有Omega信息素抚慰的Alpha的发情期——你既然来找我，大概也是看到了他现在有多难熬。”

8  
克拉克闭着眼睛躺在隔离房间里休息，他已经有三十六个小时没能睡着了，发情期造成的精神和肌肉亢奋虽然在治疗嗅剂的作用下被压制了，但过量的药物却又让他浑身上下——尤其是脑袋——都难受地像被谁拆开又胡乱拼回去一样。

好在半小时前，查房的小护士像往常一样给他做了基本检查，没有发热，没有信息素暴动——检查结果一切正常，不出意外的话，克拉克的特殊观察期已经通过了，他很快就能拿到假条了。

这让克拉克暗暗松了口气，毕竟像其他发情Alpha一样呆在隔离室根本没办法解决他的问题，对普通Alpha们来说，房间的特殊涂料会让他们彻底地与外界的信息素味道分隔开，但克拉克的超级嗅觉可不会被轻易阻拦，整个学校几千人——包括一般意义上被认为没有味道的Beta——的信息素都在他的感知领域里打架。

八岁觉醒超级听力时克拉克惹过一次麻烦了，现在他必须规避掉第二次。虽然按规定发情期Alpha离校需要家人陪同，但克拉克总归不太想在这种尴尬的情况下面对玛莎或者乔纳森，于是他提前拜托了约翰装成他的表哥。约翰是个可靠的Beta，也是他为数不多的朋友，按照克拉克的计划，他很快就能离开学校，然后随便飞到哪个人迹罕至的地方度过他的发情期了。

之后克拉克勉强昏昏沉沉地睡了一会，傍晚时他的房门又被敲响了，“肯特先生，”小护士推开门语气轻柔地喊他，“您可以离开隔离室了——您的表哥来接您了。”

克拉克道过谢，蹬上鞋子跟在小护士身后走出隔离室，他整个人都因为过度的疲倦而有些迷迷糊糊的，以至于在一楼大厅见到等着他的“表哥”时，震惊几乎把他钉在了地面上。

布鲁斯·韦恩正面无表情地等在那里。

感谢治疗嗅剂让他浑身无力，否则还处在发情期的克拉克就该控制不住自己，字面意义上地飞扑到他的匹配者身上，然后……吸一口韦恩的信息素续命了。

但克拉克的动作落在布鲁斯眼里，显然就是小家伙一副根本不想见到自己，苍白着脸恨不得立刻逃回隔离房的样子。年轻Beta忍不住皱眉，开始后悔自己的一时冲动——布鲁斯在来这里的路上恰好撞上了上次替克拉克传话的约翰，得知了克拉克要请假离校，便鬼使神差地拿和克拉克道歉的理由，说服了老好人约翰帮他这一把。

他们沉默得太久，连小护士似乎都感觉到了气氛的古怪，奇怪地瞧了布鲁斯一眼。布鲁斯咬咬牙，抢在她开口之前，大步迈到克拉克身边扶住——或者说攥住了Alpha的手臂，“谢谢您对克拉克的照顾，”布鲁斯客气地冲小护士颔首，“那我就先带他回去了。”

克拉克也配合地冲小护士笑笑，然后非常没有骨气地偷偷嗅了一大口布鲁斯身上的薄荷叶味道。

虽然成功接到了人，但布鲁斯面对着克拉克反倒不知道怎么开口为好了，他应该为自己的无礼道歉，应该勇敢地坦诚心迹，但克拉克现在的状况又让他陷入了犹豫——众所周知，只有Omega的信息素吸引才会让Alpha进入发情期。布鲁斯没办法不去怀疑，倘若……小家伙真的有心仪的Omega，那他重提那天的荒唐事反而又变成另一种冒犯了。

布鲁斯不说话，克拉克似乎也不在状态，Alpha乖乖地任由Beta牵着走。两人各怀心事，不知不觉间居然下意识地回到了他们的公寓。

好吧，也许他们该回到这里，然后好好谈谈。

克拉克刚刚从布鲁斯的味道里挣脱出来，就发现他陷入了另一个更可怕的困境——他和他的匹配者兼暗恋对象现在可以算得上正呆在他们的巢里，而他还处在该死的发情期。

于是布鲁斯从厨房里走出来，并递给他一杯水时候，克拉克的第一反应只能是后退几步，避免被对方信息素再次俘获。

布鲁斯顿了一下，收回手把水杯轻轻放在了桌上，“你不必……你不必这样怕我，”这不是一个好的对话的开头，但布鲁斯硬着头皮继续说了下去，“我只是想和你谈谈——我想和你道歉，说完就送你离开学校。很抱歉，之前在学校里欺负你，喝醉酒那天还做了越界的事情——我承认我之前的确是在针对你，但醉酒真的不是……”只是被克拉克用蓝眼睛盯着瞧，布鲁斯就忍不住紧张起来，本来打好的腹稿也变得乱七八糟。

“我说过没事。”克拉克似乎根本不耐烦听完布鲁斯的道歉，他的嗓子哑了，信息素也有些不受控制，才几句话的功夫这屋子里的甜橘子味都要浓的发苦了，“我在发情期，韦恩，劳驾让我一个人呆着。”

布鲁斯当然知道Alpha处在发情期，他还知道因为导致克拉克发情的Omega的缺席，Alpha现在应该很不好受。但布鲁斯不明白克拉克为什么要语气讽刺地和他强调这个，就好像这是他的错似的——等等，除非那个Omega也知道了他们之间发生了什么，认定他们之间有暧昧关系，所以故意丢下发情期的克拉克不管？

“克拉克·肯特！我也有权知道真相！”布鲁斯提高了声音，可能存在第三位知情者的假设让他的后背一阵发凉，“你到底为什么要坚持我们的匹配关系——是我喝醉做了错事，但你清醒着为什么不拒绝我？我也希望是我误会了你，但如果从一开始你就有关系亲密到可以引发你的发情期的Omega，为什么还要把我卷进来？”

“是！全都怪我——和你自以为是自说自话一点关系都没有！”克拉克这下子也动了怒，治疗嗅剂的效果正在消退，对面Beta的挑衅重新引发了Alpha发情期的精神暴动，“是，我就不该因为害怕伤害到你申请搬出公寓，不该不领韦恩大少爷的情，既然欺负我的混蛋送上门来要补偿我，我就应该感恩戴德地接受——”

克拉克大步走上前，双手用力钳制住了布鲁斯的肩膀，推推搡搡中后者的脊背砰地一下撞上了墙壁，使得布鲁斯忍不住痛呼了一声，这意外让克拉克的动作稍稍停顿了下，手上对Beta的压制却没有放松半分。

“我喜欢你到难以自拔的地步了，韦恩。”男孩明明是在贴着布鲁斯的耳朵说话，在布鲁斯的感觉里，却仿佛是Alpha的嘴唇正贴着他的心脏震动一样，“明明离我远一点你就能安全了，你为什么不肯呢。”

“你到底在说什么？！”布鲁斯还在试图挣开克拉克的手。

“我说，我抓到你了，我还要从你这里拿走我的补偿。”虽然克拉克顺着布鲁斯的动作放开了他，却故意模仿着他喝醉时的语调开口，“韦恩，你真的是个Beta吗？”Alpha冲他眨眨眼，“我不相信，你可是能让我为你发情的——下一句怎么说来着，对了——我得亲自检查一下！”

9  
直到被攥着手腕按在卧室柔软的床铺上，布鲁斯都还在因为刚刚Alpha砸进他脑海里的话发愣。是布鲁斯自己而不是他臆想中的哪个Omega引发了克拉克的发情期，小家伙亲口说的，这让布鲁斯虽然在理智上有些迷惘无措，喜悦和甜蜜还是控制不住地夺下了整颗心脏。

布鲁斯本打算和克拉克谈谈，结果却变成了他们两个又滚上了同一间卧室的同一张床。只不过这次是克拉克拿到了主动权，他曲着一条腿抵在布鲁斯双腿之间，压在Beta身上毫无章法地亲他的嘴唇和下巴，红着眼睛一声不吭的小家伙凶狠得像一头狼崽，吻得布鲁斯嘴巴发痛。

看在小家伙尝起来也是甜橘子味的份上，被亲的迷迷糊糊的布鲁斯决定暂时原谅克拉克的不温柔。

这个带着点泄愤意味的吻终于结束的时候，克拉克的视线对上了布鲁斯的，后者那双蘸过蜜糖的棕眼睛似乎只是下意识地追寻着另一个男孩的眼神。布鲁斯小声地喘息着，睫毛随着呼吸的节奏一下一下地抖，就像是在亚马逊平原上掀起飓风的那只蝴蝶。

克拉克忽然伸手捂住了对方的眼睛。

“你别这样看我。”克拉克轻声说，“我要……欺负你了。”

被捂住眼睛的布鲁斯愣了一下，干脆抬起获得自由的左手，顺着对方的脊背一路攀上去，用力地揉了揉小家伙那颗毛茸茸的脑袋。

“小家伙，告诉你一个秘密，”布鲁斯笑起来，于是那对蝴蝶便不安分地在克拉克手心里扑腾起来了，“我喜欢你……唔！”

未尽的话语被再次气势汹汹地欺上来的唇齿揉碎了，还被捂着眼睛的布鲁斯只来得及感慨了一下小家伙莽撞清纯得可笑又可爱，干脆主动伸手去摸索着解克拉克的衬衣扣子。Alpha因为发情期而发烫的皮肤很快就贴上了布鲁斯的手掌，后者偷偷好奇地捏了捏对方的柔韧的肌肉，下一刻就被克拉克突然爆发的信息素威慑——Alpha对其他性别的天然压制——刺激地软了腰。

“也不必这样吧？”布鲁斯有些哭笑不得。

克拉克意味不明地嗯了一声，终于放松了手上对布鲁斯的桎梏，但后者还没来得及再抱怨出口，就被赤裸着上半身的男孩抱到了腿上坐好，像洋娃娃一样被摆弄着脱下衣服。布鲁斯白了对方一眼，于是年轻Alpha报复般地凑上去在布鲁斯脸上咬了一口，结果自己却因为这个傻乎乎的动作红了脸。

虽然处在发情期的是克拉克，但两人都是血气方刚的年纪，又在床上黏黏糊糊了这么久，布鲁斯也早就硬的不行了，等到Alpha终于剥掉他的内裤，Beta挺立的阴茎简直是迫不及待地跳出来，抵在克拉克的腹肌上，蹭得两人相接触的那块皮肤湿漉漉地发着烫。

克拉克只低头瞧了一眼就慌忙移开了视线，也不知道究竟是因为谁才害的布鲁斯现在一副不得体的样子，在Alpha的压制下赤裸裸地骑在他腿上。说实话，并不习惯在他人面前示弱的Beta本来是有些不悦的，但好在克拉克的笨拙与纯情无意中讨好了他，最终布鲁斯只是坏心眼地贴近对方红通通的耳朵尖，轻笑着开口，“小家伙，我好难受啊，”Beta的下巴在克拉克的肩膀上蹭了蹭，语气听起来委屈极了，“你帮帮我好不好？就像……我上次帮你那样。”

有那么一会子，克拉克整个人都僵住了，不仅仅是因为布鲁斯火上浇油般的撩拨，还因为对方毫不设防地就把脖颈送到了他眼前——克拉克能闻到Beta的退化的腺体就躺在那片光洁的皮肤下面，薄荷味的信息素正无声地向他发出微弱但坚定的邀请。

“好。”克拉克低声回答，他一边埋头去吻布鲁斯的脖颈，一边伸手捉住了对方的阴茎。让自己的Beta舒服的心思现在倒是彻底赢过了羞耻心，克拉克握着那根漂亮东西，学着那日布鲁斯用在他身上的技巧撸动了一会，就忍不住用上超级速度做了点弊。

这对人类来说还是太超过了，布鲁斯猛地呜咽了一声，下意识挣扎起来，本来懒洋洋地挂在男孩腰侧的小腿踢蹬着想摆脱克拉克作乱的手。但是Alpha只是一边更凶狠地吮吻布鲁斯的脖颈，一边变本加厉地用拇指揉弄起顶端淌着清液的小孔，这下布鲁斯连叫都叫不出来了，整个人都被这近乎折磨的快感逼得发抖。

布鲁斯没能坚持太久，他蜷在克拉克怀里射出来的时候整个人都沁出了一层薄汗，于是Alpha趁机咬破Beta颈后的腺体时，舌尖先尝到了略显辛辣的薄荷味，之后才尝到血。标记暂时安抚了Alpha的发情期，也让克拉克忍不住心虚起来，他仔细地舔掉了伤口渗出的血珠，才慢吞吞地抬起头，对上他的Beta的视线。

布鲁斯的状态却把克拉克吓了一跳。

克拉克第一时间收起了信息素威慑，但这似乎并没有起到什么作用，布鲁斯依然浑身又软又烫地倒在他臂弯里，眼角和鼻尖都泛着红，茫然和脆弱从他的漂亮眼睛里淌出来。“布鲁斯，你怎么样？”焦急几乎吞没了克拉克，“我不该这么莽撞就直接标记你，天哪，我真是蠢透了……”

男孩慌乱的自责倒是唤回了布鲁斯的几分神智，他用力地晃晃脑袋，只觉得自己仿佛躺在云朵上，飘飘乎乎地提不起力气，“我没什么事，倒是你的表现非常出乎我的意料，”刚刚的激烈高潮让布鲁斯的声音有些哑，“偷偷标记我——嗯哼？”

“对不起，”克拉克垂下头，额发留下的的阴影悄悄落进了他的蓝眼睛，“但你是我的——我的匹配者，我的Beta，我的布鲁斯。”

“之后再和你算账。”勉强从刚刚高潮后的脑袋里抓出几丝理智的布鲁斯摇摇头，和一个处于发情期的不可理喻的固执Alpha争论毫无意义，他反正早晚也会从克拉克——现在也是他的Alpha——的身上讨回来，当务之急是解决发情期，“如果这是真的标记，恐怕我们就要有大麻烦了，”布鲁斯眨眨眼，“你似乎让我进入假性发情了，小家伙。”

布鲁斯能确定他看见克拉克的眼睛亮了一下——好吧，他就猜到会是这样，他的Alpha归根究底还是个什么情绪都写在脸上的小家伙，但也不是说布鲁斯在意这个，恰恰相反，他还挺享受趁机逗逗对方的乐趣的。

“我可以……我可以帮你吗？”克拉克一句话讲了一半，又急匆匆地吞回去换成了问句，盯着布鲁斯瞧的时候他下意识舔了舔嘴唇，语气坚定地重复，“我可以吗？”

“当然，罪魁祸首可得负责到底。”布鲁斯懒洋洋地笑起来。

他们再次倒在柔软的床褥间吻成一团，克拉克的长裤也终于被它的主人丢下了床，落在了地板上不知道是谁的衬衣旁边，腰带扣发出咚的一声响。

布鲁斯被这声音奇妙地引得想发笑，埋在他胸口舔舐的那颗毛茸茸的卷毛脑袋僵硬了下，似乎误会了些什么，有些恼羞成怒地直起身，干脆直接地握着Beta的小腿抬高又重新压下去。

“嘿！”突然被掰开腿的布鲁斯抗议道，“我没有在笑你！”

“你知道你的信息素是薄荷味的吗？”克拉克冲着布鲁斯无辜地笑，就好像用左手强硬地扣着对方腰肢的人不是他一样，“你知道吗——你尝起来和看起来一样辣。”

因为姿势的缘故，克拉克的另一只手轻轻松松就到达了被迫暴露向他的穴口，指尖碰到那柔软的肌肉环时他愣了一下，现在轮到玩味的笑容爬上Alpha的脸了，“假性发情？”Beta湿得一塌糊涂的屁股让克拉克不再那么小心翼翼，他一边问，一边好奇地塞了一根手指进去。

“怪谁……啊！”突然入侵的手指引得布鲁斯急促地喘了一声，从刚刚克拉克给了他标记让他陷入假性发情起，布鲁斯就已经柔软、湿漉漉又发着烫像个Omega一样了，他羞赧于被克拉克发觉身体的异样，又恨不得Alpha能直接操进来堵住他流水的洞。

男孩们总归是缺少些耐心，克拉克很快就换成三根手指把身下的人揉的又湿了一倍，Alpha小心瞧着布鲁斯的反应，但后者刚刚勉强吞下一声呜咽，就咬着嘴唇湿着眼睛瞪他，凶巴巴地问他到底要不要进来——

布鲁斯的声音是被Alpha算得上莽撞的动作打断的，也许有那么几分钟他的灵魂仿佛浮在了空中，瞧着克拉克是如何握着他的腰，用力把那根又粗又大的玩意顶进他的身体里的，被打开身体的酸胀感和奇妙的快感顺着脊柱争先恐后地蹿进脑海，硬生生又把他漂浮的灵魂拉回到在他敏感处肆意顶撞的阴茎上。

从总是体体面面的韦恩少爷嗓子里逼出哭腔与讨饶显然是件很有成就感的事情，至少在克拉克是这样偷偷认为的，所以虽然小镇男孩亲吻着Beta颈后的标记说着安抚的话，心里忍不住想要对布鲁斯再坏一点。可被操进床垫的韦恩少爷被折腾得昏了头，求助般伸出手攥住了正欺负他的坏小子的手臂。

克拉克倒有些不忍心起来，“抱歉，布鲁斯。”他微微抬起头去磨蹭布鲁斯的唇，埋在对方体内的大家伙后撤了些，又径直朝着Beta体内那个青涩且狭窄的器官撞上去。

布鲁斯抓着Alpha的手臂尖叫出声。

生殖腔入口被直接顶撞的强烈刺激让布鲁斯头皮发麻，一股又一股奔涌而来着的快感击溃了他，把他的视野炸得一片模糊。克拉克抿着唇，动作温柔地把浑身颤抖着的Beta和他无力地推搡挣扎着的双手一同拥进了怀里，一下下挺腰耐心地磨着甬道深处半阖的小口。直到布鲁斯哭叫着软在他的怀里，眼泪和精液都乱糟糟地蹭在他的身上，克拉克也终于叩开了他的Beta的生殖腔，膨大的结这次总算派上了它真正的用场，把Alpha的标记真真正正留在了布鲁斯的身体深处。

“现在检查完了，小家伙？”现在布鲁斯倒又有力气挑眉了，

“嗯，”克拉克迎着布鲁斯似笑非笑的眼神，只觉得脸颊不知道第多少次开始发烫，“不是Omega——是我的Beta。”

end.


End file.
